It's Life Not Death
by myheartsbeenbojanked
Summary: We all know Rosalie doesnt like Bella, but why exactly? In this one shot Bella stands up for herself and tries to get Rosalie to see her point of view,and why Bella wants to be a vampire. Will Rosalie understand? Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight,duh.


**Hey this is a random one shot I came up with. It's mostly in Bella's POV. It's about Rosalie being mean to Bella so she decides to stand up for herself the best she can and asks Rosalie some pretty difficult questions. What will Rosalie do, will she finally see Bella's point of view? It's more interesting then it sounds trust me. Rated T just in case.**

I was sitting in the living room with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme when we heard Rosalie and Alice coming down the stairs. Alice was trying to whisper but I could still hear her and Rosalie was not trying to hide her anger by any means.

"The least you could do is try Rosalie; she's going to be our sister soon." Alice whispered.

"Why should I try, why should I do anything for her at all," Rosalie obviously didn't care if I heard her "She's been nothing but a horrible inconvenience ever since she arrived. Because of her we had to go on that wild goose chase after James and Victoria, we had to leave our home. She's the reason our family split up, now that we're all back together again she's sick the Volturi on us!"

"The Volturi aren't after us" Alice whispered harshly

"But they will be, and if any of us get hurt it will be her fault. It's all her fault. We were happy before she decided to show up! So why should I do anything for her, she's been nothing but trouble!" Rosalie retorted.

I felt her words sting me like a thousand angry bees. I stood there completely frozen not knowing what to do, feeling the tears beginning to form in my eyes. 'She's right it's all my fault, the Cullens have been through so much because of me'. Edward stiffened beside me, a growl rising in his chest, "Rosalie" he growled making me flinch.

"What Edward I'm only telling the truth" she spat back.

"Rosalie you don't have to be so mean" Alice said.

I finally found my voice; it only came out in a small whisper. "It's ok, she's right, I'm sorry I've been such an inconvenience." I ran out the back door, I knew I was an overly dramatic thing to do but I could feel the tears coming and I didn't want her to see me cry. I could hear their shouting behind me.

**Inside the house**

"Dammit Rosalie, why do you have to be such a bitch, Bella's never done anything to you and the whole Volturi thing was your fault!" Edward growled.

"Yeah," Alice said, "If it wasn't for you that would have never happened"

"Edward maybe you should go see if Bella's ok." Esme said before any of them could get violent.

Edward threw an angry glare at Rosalie and swiftly walked out the back door.

"Rosalie, you really shouldn't have said those things, they really hurt Bella" Carlisle said once Edward was gone.

"She's going to be a part of this family soon whether you like it or not. It would be nice if you tried to get along. Now go apologize to her." Esme scolded Rosalie.

"No" Rosalie blatantly refused.

"Edward really loves her you know" Jasper said.

"Yeah Rose" said Emmett "at least try for him, do you remember what he was like before her? Do you really want him all moody and moping around here like he use to? Now that's he's meet her he's even worse when she's not around, you know that."

"Fine, whatever" scowled Rosalie.

**Out by the river**

"Bella?" I heard Edward say.

I sniffled and tried to wipe away the tears."Yeah" I replied.

"I'm so sorry Bella, Rosalie was way out of line" he said sitting down beside me next to the river and wrapping his arms around me. "Don't believe anything she says, she's just trying to get attention, it's what she does. My life has never been better now that I'm with you, and we all love you Bella."

I leaned my head against him, still crying softly. "I just don't get it Edward. I try so hard but everything I do just seems to make her hate me more. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, and she's right it is all my fault"

"Don't say that Bella. Nothing is your fault." Edward said sternly

"But I forgave her Edward, I forgave her about calling you, I said it was ok, I even understand why she voted no. I'm not holding anything against her, so why does she hate me?"

"I don't hate you" I turned around and saw Rosalie standing a couple feet away. Edward glared at her, but she ignored him. "You just frustrate me, you had a choice Bella, but you chose not to be human, you're willing to give it away like its nothing. I don't understand why. Do you know what I would have done for that kind of choice?" With that she turned around and walked back toward the house. To Edward's surprise I stood up and followed her, there was something I needed to say.

Edward followed me into the living room. Everyone was still there. "Rosalie" I meant for it to be louder but it came out in that small whisper again and even though she was across the room I know she heard me loud and clear, "can I just ask you a question?"

"What" she said.

My voice was still small and I could still feel the tears in my eyes, but I had to get this out. "What would you do if you were me" I whispered. "What would you do if you were human and Emmett was a vampire?" I still wasn't completely comfortable with that word but I got it out without my voice breaking. "What would you do if you feel in love with a vampire?"

Rosalie looked at me, seemingly surprised by my question. She looked over at Emmett then down at the floor, thinking. It was quiet for a moment everyone staring at Rosalie, waiting for an answer. I quietly broke the silence. "It's not that easy for you is it? You were right Rosalie, I did have a choice, but it was a fairly simple one for me. I love Edward and this family unconditionally .I would give up anything to be with all of you forever because I don't consider it dying. Think about it Rosalie, think of all the things you have now that you would have never had. I know you wish you had a choice, but if Carlisle hadn't saved you that night you would be dead. And contrary to what you may want to believe people would have forgotten about you. If you had died you would have never met Emmett, and never experienced true love, never been married, never been a part of this family. You would have never seen the 21st century. Would you really want to give all that up if you knew it was your future? You think Carlisle stole your life Rosalie, but he didn't. He gave it back to you; he gave you a second chance at life, at love, at happiness. You got your second chance Rosalie; so please don't be mad at me for wanting mine."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Everyone was staring at me stunned by what I had just said. Alice and Esme looked like they were would cry if they could have. Carlisle gave me a small grateful smile. Suddenly Rosalie crossed the room and hugged me. It was the first time she actually touched me.

"I'm sorry Bella" she whispered in my ear.


End file.
